Hiccup II y la Rebelión de los Dragones
by ShieldSummers
Summary: Antes de Hiccup III, su antepasado Hiccup II formó un gran vínculo con un dragón y desató una serie de acontecimientos que cambiarían para siempre las relaciones entre humanos y dragones ¿Quien fue Hiccup II? ¿Quien fue el dragón Furious? ¿Por qué se inicio la guerra contra los dragones? Esta es una historia que cuenta cómo puedes romperle el corazón a un dragón.
1. Chapter 1

**Importante**

Antes de leer hay algunas cosas que deberías saber acerca de este fic. Este es un fic que cuenta la historia de Hiccup Horrendus II, el antepasado de Hiccup III, y su dragón Furius. Es un personaje que solo sale en los libros. A pesar de ello también es antepasado del Hiccup que sale en las películas (nuestro amadísimo Hiccup III).

La historia de este personaje es contada de forma muy resumida en el octavo libro de la serie, llamado "Cómo romperle el corazón a un dragón" (_How to break a dragon´s heart_, en inglés) Sin embargo su historia me fascinó hasta el punto de hacerme llorar porque creo que es muy intensa y encierra muchos paralelismos con el Hiccup de las películas.

Así que me decidí a escribir un fic donde se desarrollara la vida de este personaje y la gran amistad que forjó con su dragón y que desencadenó una guerra. El fic incluirá sucesos sacados de los libros, referencias a las películas, aventuras y por qué no, algún que otro romance dragonesco.

No quiero contar nada más de momento porque sería hacer spoiler del fic XD Pero si quieres saber más cosas sobre Hiccup II puedes leer este fic o preguntarme directamente mediante un review.

¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.- El niño que fue adoptado por los dragones<strong>

Hay historias que se han quedado olvidadas en el tiempo, a pesar de que son importantes para conocer el significado de las cosas. Y hay otras historias que llegan a nosotros de manera modificada, porque no queda nadie para recordarlas y son los vencedores quienes las escriben a su manera.

Esta es la historia de cómo comenzó una gran guerra.

Pero ante todo, es la historia de un niño y su dragón.

Todo comenzó en la aldea de Berk. Por aquel entonces las tierras de Berk no estaban exploradas del todo. El salvaje bosque se extendía alrededor de la aldea principal y sus habitantes temían adentrarse mucho en él por miedo a encontrarse con los dragones que allí habitaban. Berk era gobernada por Grimbeard, un vikingo que actuaba con decisión y mano dura. Su imponente aspecto, rematado por una espesa barba negra y un casco con cuernos de carnero le conferían una apariencia temible. Había tenido éxito en las misiones de exploración en las islas vecinas y repelido con éxito casi todos los ataques de los dragones, por lo cual ahora la aldea era un lugar algo más pacífico.

Grimbeard estaba casado con Chinhilda, la vikinga más hermosa de todas. Sus cabellos del color del oro y sus ojos azules le conferían un aspecto delicado, más por dentro era todo lo contrario. Tenía un carácter fuerte y orgulloso tal y como cabría esperarse de la mujer del jefe. Siempre daba buenos consejos y siempre era la primera en presentarse dispuesta a dar batalla cuando la situación lo requería.

Chinhilda le había dado dos hijos fuertes y robustos. El mayor se llamaba Thugheart y era la viva imagen de su padre. Con solo seis años ya empuñaba un hacha y tenía la fuerza suficiente como para derribar un jabato él solo. Le gustaba jugar a aplastar los bichos que se encontraba en el bosque y estaba deseando cumplir la edad suficiente como para que le dejaran cazar por su cuenta. Era su orgullo y estaba seguro de que sería un digno sucesor. Por el contrario, su segundo hijo, Chucklehead, no se parecía en nada a él. Chucklehead era un niño curioso y alegre que amaba jugar en el bosque, pero al contrario que su hermano él procuraba no hacerle daño ni a una mosca. Desde pequeño había desarrollado la costumbre de cuidar a los animales que se encontraba heridos en el bosque por culpa de las trampas de los cazadores. Aun así era un digno hijo del padre, con mucha fuerza y bastante hábil en el manejo del hacha.

Si, Grimbeard amaba a sus pequeños. Y estaba seguro de que también amaría al que estaba por venir.

Justo en aquel momento el hombre se encontraba caminando nerviosamente alrededor de una puerta. Dentro estaba su mujer con la partera y algunas ancianas que la estaban ayudando en la tarea de dar a luz al que sería su tercer hijo. Aunque se escuchaban fuertes gritos de dolor, Grimbeard no temía por la vida de su esposa. Sabía que ella era fuerte y resistiría al parto tal y como había hecho las dos veces anteriores.

Por fin la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la partera le indicó que se acercara. Grimbeard se quitó el casco de afilados cuernos al entrar en señal de respeto. Su mujer estaba tendida en la cama con una expresión de agotamiento total en el rostro y los caballeros dorados pegados a su frente por el sudor. El camisón que llevaba puesto estaba manchado de sangre, hilos de ese líquido resbalaban por sus caderas y se acumulaban hasta forman un pequeño charco debajo de sus rodillas.

Grimbeard se alarmó. Aquello era mucha sangre incluso para tratarse de un parto.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?-Preguntó mirando alrededor al no escuchar ningún ruido.

Una de las ancianas que atendían a su mujer levantó la cabeza durante un instante y le miró con algo de tristeza.

-El niño que tu mujer llevaba en el vientre aún no estaba preparado para nacer.

El vikingo contuvo el aliento ante esas palabras.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

Justo entonces se escuchó un llanto de bebé. Grimbeard miró en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido y vio como la partera se hacía a un lado y dejaba ver una cuna de madera tallada. El hombre suspiró con alivio y puso una mueca. Por un instante se había temido lo peor. Se acercó a la cuna y con una gran sonrisa se inclinó para ver al niño que había dentro.

La sonrisa se le congeló en los labios.

Dentro de la cuna había un bebé todavía manchado con restos de sangre y envuelto en unas mantas. Abría y cerraba los puñitos graciosamente como si intentara sentir sus dedos, tan finos como palillos. Sus brazos y piernas no eran rollizos y rosados como los del cualquier recién nacido, eran delgados y enclenques. En su cabeza podían adivinarse ya unas pelusas rubias. Sus mejillas estaban pálidas como la tripa de un pez, el único color que había en ellas era el de dos gotas de sangre que aún no habían sido limpiadas. Ahora había dejado de llorar y movía la pequeña cabecita de un lado para otro. Si Grimbeard lo hubiera tomado en brazos se habría dado cuenta de que apenas era más pequeño que su mano.

El vikingo se quedó sin palabras durante unos momentos. La partera se puso al lado de la cuna, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

-L-Lo siento mucho. Es un niño prematuro. Aún no estaba preparado para nacer, pero por suerte pudimos salvarle la vida. Es un…

-Es un hiccup.-Murmuró el hombre.

Un hiccup era una desgracia. Era el nombre que se les ponía a los niños que nacían pequeños y endebles, totalmente alejados del ideal de fuerza vikinga que ellos tenían. La gente de Berk creía que la fuerza lo era todo, ganar batallas era lo más importante en la vida de un hombre porque aquello aportaba honor a su familia. Una persona enclenque que no pudiera ni sostener una de sus pesadas armas no podía pelear y por tanto no aportaba honor, era un lastre para la familia.

-No digáis eso, señor.-La anciana trataba de animarle.-Puede que ahora tenga este aspecto, pero seguro que con el tiempo crecerá y se volverá fuerte y robusto.

Grimbeard sabía que aquella cosita no tenía pinta de que fuera a crecer fuerte y robusta. Ni siquiera tenía pinta de que fuera a pasar de aquella noche.

Con un casado suspiro se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-Señor ¿No va a esperar a que su esposa despierte?-Preguntó la partera, extrañada por la actitud del hombre.- Seguro que querré verle en cuanto…

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Dile que he estado aquí y mándala para casa en cuanto recupere las fuerzas.

El hombre salió de la habitación sin dedicarle una última mirada a su esposa. Cerró la puerta y durante unos instantes se apoyó en ella con los puños cerrados, murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo.

-Un hiccup…-murmuró.- ¿Por qué a mí?

Justo cuando estaba en el mejor momento de su mandato y de repente aparecía esa lacra en su perfecto historial de jefe. Si la gente de la aldea se enteraba su honor podía ser puesto en entredicho.

Trató de relajarse, aún no estaba todo perdido. Quizás había una pequeña esperanza, tal y como había dicho la partera quizás el niño solo estaba así por haber nacido de improviso y en un par de meses tendría mejor aspecto.

Pero pasaron dos meses y el pequeño seguía siendo…Pequeño. El color no aparecía en sus mejillas y sus brazos y piernas no parecían querer engordar.

* * *

><p>Llegó el día de la <span>ceremonia de nombramiento<span>. El jefe y su mujer llevaron al niño a la anciana matriarca de la aldea, ella debía de elegir un nombre para el infante tras conocerlo y ver sus características. Grimbeard pensó que a pesar de que el niño era enclenque la anciana tendría en cuenta que era hijo suyo y pasaría por alto ese vergonzoso detalle. Tenía que darle un nombre que estuviera a la altura de su rango, como Fatlegs o Dragonheart.

No fue así. Nada más ver al niño la matriarca lo señaló como un hiccup y decidió nombrarlo como un antiguo líder la aldea: Hiccup Horrendus. Así pues, el nombre completo del niño quedó como Hiccup Horrendus Haddock II.

La noticia de que el hijo del jefe era un Hiccup se expandió con rapidez por la aldea y las reacciones no se hicieron de esperar.

Algunos decían que aquel era un castigo que Odín había mandado a su líder por comportarse de forma tiránica con las aldeas vecinas. Otros decían que la culpa era de la mujer, seguramente por haberse equivocado al momento de elevar las plegarias durante la ceremonia de Yulen. Los más prácticos simplemente decían que era mala suerte.

Sea como fuere, aquel suceso no dejó indiferente a nadie en la aldea. Un Hiccup era símbolo de que algo se había hecho mal.

Los temores de Grimbeard se estaban haciendo realidad. Aunque nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo abiertamente podía escuchar los murmullos a sus espaldas. La gente se cuestionaba si aquel hombre al que los dioses castigaban con un hijo deshonroso era bueno para ellos. Grimbeard no quería perder el poder ni la autoridad que durante tantos siglos había ostentado su familia ¿Qué podía hacer para remediar aquella situación?

Una idea se le vino a la mente entonces.

Solo había una opción: Deshacerse del niño. Hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. No sería la primera vez que un padre abandonaba a un hijo a su suerte. Y en su caso estaba totalmente justificado. Con esa acción demostraría que era un hombre duro al que le importaba conservar su honor y que no se ablandaba ante nada. Ni siquiera ante su propio hijo.

Solo había un problema: Chinhilda no quería saber absolutamente nada del tema. Se negaba a que le arrebataran a su hijo. Puede que ese niño no fuera como el resto de vikingos, pero ella era su madre y lo amaba por encima de todo. Lo protegería de todos los que querían deshacerse de él.

Pero Chinhilda no podía velar siempre por él. Una noche su marido mezcló hierbas somníferas con la infusión que la mujer bebía para recuperarse del esfuerzo del parto, y se quedó profundamente dormida. Grimbeard aprovechó ese momento para coger al niño y colocarlo dentro de un cesto de mimbre. Después se dirigió con unos cuantos soldados a un lugar llamado la "Bahía Negra" y lo abandonó allí, cerca de donde comenzaba el bosque. No tardaría mucho tiempo en ser devorado por las bestias salvajes que habitaban en esa zona.

Grimbeard había cumplido con lo que creía sería mejor para su honor. Aunque su conciencia no estuviera del todo tranquila.

Al volver a la aldea se encontró a su mujer despierta. Nada más ver al hombre aparecer por la puerta de casa la rubia vikinga se abalanzó sobre él con un hacha en la mano, dispuesta a cortarle la cabeza.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Era tu hijo! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer algo así?

Grimbeard apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse, el hacha pasó rozando su barba y algunos cabellos se desprendieron de ella. Sujetó a la mujer por las muñecas y la obligó a estarse quieta.

-¡Tenía que hacerlo para conservar mi poder!

-¡Solo te importa el poder! ¡Eres un absurdo, Grimbeard!

-No espero que una mujer entienda mis decisiones.-Dijo él, soltando sus muñecas y mirándola de forma altanera.-¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si mi autoridad fuera cuestionada? Se iniciaría una lucha por el poder que acabaría con lo todo que nuestros antepasados han intentado construir.

-Y para eso has sacrificado a tu hijo.-Respondió ella, mirándole con veneno en los ojos.

-Algunas decisiones conllevan hacer sacrificios.

Aquellas palabras parecieron enfurecer aún más a la mujer, que gritó de rabia y apretó los puños.

-¡He cumplido con mi obligación de esposa! ¡Te he respetado, he respaldado todas tus decisiones, he cumplido con todos mis deberes maritales! ¡Y tú me lo pagas arrebatándome a mi hijo! ¡A la sangre de tu sangre!

-¡Esa cosa no es mi hijo! ¡Es indigno del apellido Haddock!

-¡El apellido Haddock está podrido, entonces!

Grimbeard entrecerró los ojos.

-Cuidado, Chinhilda. No te atrevas a insultarme. Te recuerdo que soy el jefe de la aldea y puedo hacer que seas castigada.

-Ningún castigo sería mayor para mí que el de permanecer al lado de un bastardo como tú que no duda en sacrificar a los más débiles para conservar un ridículo estatus ¡Te deseo una vida llena de desgracias!

Aquellas palabras que atacaban directamente a su honor enfurecieron a Grimbeard. Tomó a la mujer del brazo y la sacó fuera de la casa, soltándola luego con brusquedad para que fuera a dar al suelo.

-¡Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres entonces que así sea! ¡Quedas desterrada para siempre de esta aldea!

Y ante la mirada atenta de todo el pueblo, que había salido de sus casas para ver a qué venía tanto alboroto, Grimbeard juró que al próximo que se atreviera a cuestionar sus decisiones lo ataría al mástil de un barco y lo enviaría sin rumbo a alta mar para que cayera por el borde de la tierra.

Chihilda no se arrepintió de sus palabras y se marchó de allí. Se embarcó en un pequeño bote y se dedicó a recorrer durante un año entero la Bahía Negra, esperando encontrar alguna pista que le indicara dónde podía estar su pequeño. Sin embargo, tras un año de búsqueda infructuosa fue perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar a Hiccup y poco a poco fue consumiéndose en la tristeza y la desesperación. Apenas comía o dormía. La última vez que los aldeanos la vieron con vida estaba tan pálida y delgada que parecía un fantasma, llorando a lágrima viva y clamando por su hijo perdido. Nadie volvió a verla después de aquello y todos dieron por hecho que había muerto. Con el paso de los años esa parte de la isla pasó de llamarse "Bahía Negra" a llamarse la "Bahía del Corazón partido", y se extendió la leyenda de que en las noches de luna llena aún podía verse el fantasma de Chihilda vagando sin rumbo entre las rocas de la playa.

Pero ¿Qué había pasado con el niño?

* * *

><p>Después de que su padre lo abandonara en la bahía el niño se puso a llorar, a llorar con fuerza, como si supiera lo que acababa de pasar. Y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su llanto atrajo a una curiosa criatura.<p>

Una dragona Nadder que estaba pescando escuchó el llanto del bebé y se apresuró a volar hasta el lugar del que procedía el sonido. Quizás se trataba de un animal herido, lo cual era una suerte porque así podría cazarlo sin problemas y llevárselo al nido para después comérselo. Cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir que no se trataba de un animal, sino de un ser humano. Esas criaturas que se dedicaban a matar a los de su especie. Sin embargo aquel ejemplar era de pequeño tamaño y parecía totalmente inofensivo porque no dejaba de llorar. Debía tratarse de una cría.

Aquello hizo recordar a la nadder que en ese momento ella también tendría crías de no ser porque los malditos cazadores le robaron sus huevos. A pesar de tener su nido ubicado en lo alto de un acantilado los cazadores habían subido hasta allí arriba y habían arrasado con todo. No habían dejado ni un solo huevo. Claro que después ella se había vengado prendiendo fuego a las naves que estaban ancladas en la playa. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente…

El niño volvió a llorar, haciendo que la nadder dejara de pensar en sus crías perdidas y se volviera a centrar en él. Se acercó a olfatearlo. Su olor no era tan fuerte como el de los humanos adultos, era un olor suave, cálido y dulce. Muy agradable. Al sentir al dragón tan cerca el niño estiró sus manitas y las colocó sobre la trompa de la dragona en una suave caricia. Al instante dejó de llorar y una sonrisa iluminó su carita infantil. Le gustaba el tacto de aquella piel, y aunque era distinta a todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora al menos estaba caliente y eso le reconfortaba. Movió las manitas hasta llegar a los ollares, tocándolos con curiosidad y después tirando de ellos. La Nadder estornudó y se revolvió para apartarse del niño, que encontraba todo eso muy gracioso y había empezado a reír. Eso animó a la dragona para acercarse de nuevo y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Los ojos del infante eran azules como el cielo. Puros, cristalinos, inocentes. Durante un instante ambas criaturas se miraron fijamente, reflejándose en las pupilas del otro.

Algo despertó en el interior de la nadder, pues sintió que aquella pequeña criatura le llenaba de ternura el corazón ¿Quién había dicho que los dragones no tenían corazón? Aunque se tratara de un ser humano no podía dejarlo allí abandonado, era tan pequeño que no sobreviviría solo. Sentía que tenía que cuidarlo. Así que decidió llevárselo consigo a la cueva del acantilado donde vivía donde vivía con su compañero. Él lo entendería. Lo cogió con cuidado entre sus garras y emprendió el vuelo con él, llevándolo lejos de la civilización.

Así fue como Hiccup Horrendus Haddock II fue adoptado por los dragones.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Pues si, Hiccup II fue adoptado por dragones ¿Qué pasará ahora? Para saberlo tendréis que seguir leyendo los próximos capítulos.

Si te ha gustado la historia agradecería mucho que dejaras un review. Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión del fic, hay que no hay muchas historias sobre Hiccup II en español y querría saber si os ha gustado la idea de un fic de este personaje.

**Notas aclaratorias:**

**-**Ceremonia de nombramiento: En el mundo de HTTYD se menciona que antiguamente era la matriarca de la aldea quien le ponía el nombre a los niños.

-Ceremonia de Yulen: Era una fiesta vikinga en honor a la fecundidad y la familia, donde se hacían ofrendas a los dioses.

-Deshacerse del niño: Antiguas leyes escandinavas permitían el abandono de los niños recién nacidos, pero esto no era una práctica común. Solamente los niños que nacían con deformaciones físicas estaban condenados a sufrir tal suerte, eran llamados _úborin börn_ («no aceptados»)

-Borde de la tierra: los vikingos creían que la tierra era plana y que por tanto si navegabas mucho tiempo en línea recta podías acabar cayendo a la nada por uno de sus bordes.

**Intentaré actualizar cada dos semanas más o menos.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero tu review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones:** Lo que hay escrito en_ cursiva_ es _dragonés_, la lengua de los dragones. Si queréis haceros una idea de cómo es Hiccup físicamente podéis mirar el avatar de este fic, el niño rubio que sale es Hiccup II

**Disclaimer:** How to train your dragon no me pertenece, los libros son de Cressida Cowell y las películas de Dreamworks. Si fueran míos Camicazi sería una de las protagonistas y Astrid no existiría.

¡Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.-Como un dragón.<strong>

La dragona Nadder sobrevolaba la costa para llegar hasta su nido. En sus garras portaba a la cría de humano que se acababa de encontrar. El pequeño parecía ir dormido, pues el vuelo era tranquilo y la dragona procuraba no hacer movimientos bruscos para que el vaivén pareciera tan solo un suave balanceo.

De repente un dragón pasó volando a su lado a gran velocidad. No le dio importancia, era un pesadilla monstruosa y los de esa especie no tenían cuidado de mirar por donde iban. Otro dragón aleteó delante de ella, impidiéndole el paso. Y de repente un tercero se le abalanzó y trató de robarle la preciada carga. Consiguió esquivarlo a duras penas. Pronto se vio acosada por toda una manada de dragones. Tuvo que hacer varias piruetas y contrapicados para librarse de ellos, provocando que el bebé se despertara y comenzara a llorar.

No entendía que estaba pasando, hasta que escuchó como uno de sus compañeros le rugía.

-_¡Suelta eso que llevas entre las garras!_

La dragona miró hacia el niño.

_-¿Estás loco? ¡Se caerá al mar!_

_-¡Esa es la idea! ¡Dánoslo!_

La dragona planeó hasta llegar a una de las pequeñas islas había desperdigadas por toda la zona. Nada más tocar tierra se agazapó sobre el bebé para protegerlo de un posible ataque, gruñendo a todos los dragones que empezaban a rodearla.

_-¡No os acerquéis más!_

_-¡No lo haremos si te deshaces de él!_

La nadder gruñó más, el llanto del bebé estaba casi al mismo volumen que los rugidos de los dragones.

Todo apuntaba que iba a iniciarse un combate, cuando de repente se escuchó un rugido más alto que los demás. Todos los dragones se quedaron callados. Del mar surgió un dragón mucho más grande que el resto, manchado de arena de y con algas marinas colgando de su cabeza coralina. Tenía la piel oscura, aunque no llegaba a ser negra. Las alas quedaban plegadas en su lomo y su poderosa cola estaba rematada en espinas. Claramente se trataba de un Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, uno de los ejemplares de dragón más espléndidos que existían.

La imponente criatura caminó hasta salir del agua y se acercó al círculo que estaban formando el resto de reptiles, que permanecían muy quietos. Tan solo la nadder se movía nerviosamente sin apartarse ni un centímetro del niño. Seadragonus miró alrededor con sus ojos dorados. Los tres pares de ojos se pasearon entre los presentes de forma calmada pero severa. Había algo en ellos que imponía autoridad.

_-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-_Preguntó_.- ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?_

_-Esta nadder ha traído un humano a nuestra isla_.-Dijo un pesadilla monstruosa.

_-¿Ah, sí?-_El enorme dragón miró hacia la mencionada_.-Déjame verlo._

La Nadder no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Se apartó unos centímetros, sin perder la postura defensiva, para dejar ver la maraña de mantas que envolvían al bebé. En cuanto los ojos del Seadragonus hicieron contacto con el pequeño este dejó de llorar y lo miró con curiosidad. La cabeza del dragón se acercó un poco más para olfatearlo y el niño rió.

_-¿De dónde lo has sacado? Doy por hecho que no lo has robado, si no ya no estaría con vida._

_-Estaba abandonado en una de las bahías de Berk. Por el llanto que emitía pensé que era un animal salvaje, pero al acercarme me di cuenta de que era humano._

_-¿Y aun así lo has traído?-_Preguntó de forma crítica.

_-No hay nada de malo en ello.-_La nadder se encogió un poco_.-Es pequeño, pensé que no representaba ninguna amenaza. Si lo hubiera dejado solo habría muerto._

_-¡Los humanos siempre son una amenaza!_-Gritó uno de los dragones, un gronkle, que pronto fue apoyado por los demás_.-¡Nosotros somos supervivientes y gracias a que logramos esquivar a los humanos podemos mantener nuestra especie!_

_-¡Es cierto! ¡Si dejamos que crezca nos matará!_

_-¡Matémoslé antes de que acabe con nosotros!_

_-¡SILENCIO!_

Las palabras del Seadragonus bastaron para que todo volviera a quedar en silencio.

_-Si matamos a este niño nos estaremos poniendo al mismo nivel que ellos. Y ese no es nuestro estilo. Nosotros no buscamos la confrontación a menos que sea inevitable, ni matamos por puro placer._

Los dragones se miraron entre ellos. Los Seadragonus no se caracterizaban precisamente por ser muy pacíficos, pero nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria. Este miró de nuevo al bebé. En sus ojos no había maldad alguna, sino vida e inocencia. Era una criatura demasiada pequeña como para comprender que había sido abandonado a su suerte con la esperanza de que uno de ellos lo matara.

Una idea se le pasó entonces por la cabeza. Ese niño era aún un lienzo en blanco. Quizás sería posible educarlo para que fuera como ellos.

_-No lo mataremos. Yo mismo me haré cargo de él y lo criaremos como si fuera uno de nosotros._

_-Pero yo lo encontré…-_Dijo tímidamente la nadder.

_-Conmigo estará más seguro.-_El gran dragón dio el asunto por zanjado con esas palabras, aunque aún hizo una advertencia más.- _Y que nadie vuelva a hablar de esto. Os aseguro que este humano jamás nos molestará._

Los dragones no creían en la providencia ni en el destino, pero que aquel niño hubiera llegado hasta ellos no podía ser una casualidad. El Seadragonus tenía la corazonada de que el niño sería alguien muy valioso para ellos en el futuro.

Así que se lo llevó a su propio nido, construido en una cueva cercana al mar. Su compañera no protestó y aceptó al humano de buen grado. Que fuera tan pequeño avivaba su instinto protector.

Por su parte, el niño parecía no tener miedo a los dragones. Desde el primer momento en el que se vio rodeado de ellos se dedicó a mirarlos con ojitos curiosos.

La pareja de Seadragonus tenía una sola cría. Las demás no habían sobrevivido a las trampas de los cazadores. Era un pequeño dragón con la piel de color algo oscuro y los ojos de color dorado, profundos como pozos de oro. Él era quien se encargaba de proteger el nido cuando los dragones adultos estaban fuera, pues ya desde muy pequeño se le había notado el espíritu combativo y protector.

Su nombre, traducido del dragonés, era Furious.

Cuando su padre trajo al bebé y lo depositó en unas hojas que había en medio de la cueva, Furious se acercó a inspeccionarlo con mucha curiosidad. Aunque ya antes había visto a algún humano no los conocía mucho. El resto de dragones contaban historias aterradoras sobre ellos, que siempre implicaban la captura de alguno de los de su especie y resaltaban la crueldad de esos seres tan temibles. A Furious no le pareció para nada temible. Es más, lo encontraba totalmente vulnerable. Era suave y la parte superior de su cabeza estaba recubierta con algo que parecía pelo dorado. Se acercó un poco para hacer contacto con su piel mientras lo olfateaba. No olía como ellos, pero aun así no le desagradaba. El humano trató de tocarlo, pero él se hizo hacia atrás. Al ver que empezaba a llorar volvió a acercarse, un poco preocupado esta vez, y le dio un suave toque en la cabeza con el hocico. Esto hizo que el niño dejara de llorar y le mirara, aún con los ojos húmedos mientras hacía pucheritos. Qué ojos tan bonitos tenía.

Cuidar de un bebé humano no fue tan fácil como la pareja de dragones creía. En primer lugar porque era bastante pequeño comparado con ellos. Cierto es que ellos no eran tan enormes como otros de su especie, pero aun así su tamaño era considerable. Los primeros días tuvieron que tener mucho cuidado al moverse por la cueva para no pisarlo por error, y cuando el niño aprendió a gatear tuvieron que extremar la precaución. En segundo lugar, darle de comer también fue todo un reto. El niño era incapaz de tragar los trozos de pescado crudo que le ofrecían. No tenía garras en las manos para cortar los trozos ni dientes afilados para masticarla. De modo que durante los primeros años de su vida tuvieron que ser ellos quienes le dieran la comida. Buscaron pequeñas flores comestibles que creían a los bordes del acantilado, y más tarde descubrieron que si le ayudaban a partir la carne en pequeños trozos entonces sí que se la podía comer. En cuanto al agua, eso nunca fue un problema. Era una ventaja vivir cerca del mar. En un extremo de la cueva había un pequeño manantial donde se acumulaba el agua de lluvia. Cuando el pequeño tenía sed solo tenía que gatear hasta ese lugar y beber. Una vez se cayó dentro del charco y los dragones se asustaron al ver que estuvo a punto de ahogarse, pues no sabía nadar. Al parecer en eso también eran distintos. Los dragones, al igual que los animales, aprendían a nadar por instinto, pero los humanos no. Debían tener mucho cuidado con él.

Conforme pasaron los años Hiccup creció fuerte y sano. Y en todo momento Furious estuvo a su lado. Fue él quien lo animó para que gateara, quien le sujetó todas las veces que se cayó y quien le levantó cuando intentaba correr y caía en el suelo porque los pies se le enredaban. Además el pequeño aprendió dragonés. Aunque era una lengua prohibida para los humanos papá Seadragonus consideró que el humano tenía que conocerla, pues solo de ese modo lograría comunicarse con ellos.

Todo parecía ir bien para ellos, pero no tardaron en presentarse algunos problemas que harían reflexionar mucho a Hiccup.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hiccup cumplió seis años le fue dado permiso para abandonar el nido, aunque siempre acompañado de su hermano. Por primera vez pudo ver el mundo más allá de la cueva. Los árboles, el viento susurrando entre las hojas, el mar…Y el resto de dragones. Todo era nuevo para él.<p>

Y por primera vez fue consciente de que él era distinto de los que lo rodeaban.

Una tarde los dos hermanos salieron de la cueva y discutieron sobre qué parte de la isla iban a visitar ese día.

_-¡Yo quiero ir a la laguna con cascada!-_El humano rubio saltaba de la emoción, haciendo que su largo pelo rubio se moviera de forma frenética._- ¡Seguro que allí encontramos más de las piedras de colores que tanto le gustan a madre!_

_-La cascada queda muy lejos, hermano.-_Dijo el dragón, recostándose en el suelo de forma perezosa. Si por él fuera se quedaría simplemente en el prado, tumbado entre la hierba y dejando que el sol le acariciara las escamas. A pesar de ser un dragón de naturaleza marina por alguna razón le gustaba mucho el sol. Le recordaba a algo agradable…

El niño no se rindió y siguió empujándole para que se moviera.

_-¡Fuuuurius, te hecho una carrera! _

_-Sabes que volveré a ganarte, enano. _

_-¡No me llames así!-_El niño saltó encima de su hermano y le dio pequeños golpecitos en el lomo, que por supuesto no hicieron ni cosquillas al dragón._- ¡Algún día creceré y seré tan grande como tú!_

_-Estoy seguro de que si-_El reptil soltó una pequeña risa y se incorporó, abriendo un poco las alas y haciendo que el humano rodara de su lomo y cayera al suelo entre grititos._-Pero de momento soy más grande y más fuerte._

Hiccup le sacó la lengua y volvió a ponerse de pie.

_-¡Espera y verás!-_Dicho eso comenzó a correr hacia el lago, dejando al dragón suspirando con resignación y cerrando los ojos.

_-Y más rápido también._

En menos de dos zancadas Furious alcanzó a su hermano y lo sobrepasó, por lo que fue el primero en llegar al lago.

_-Dije que te ganaría._

El rubio hizo un puchero, pero no dio más importancia a aquello. Se apresuró a meterse en el lago de un salto y se hundió hasta el fondo, reapareciendo después de unos segundos en la superficie mientras hacía su cabellera hacia atrás.

_-Ah, qué refrescante._

Se quedó flotando sobre la superficie del lago mientras Furious lo contemplaba desde la orilla, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Hiccup había aprendido a nadar a fuerza de caerse varias veces dentro del manantial de la cueva cuando era pequeño, y aunque ahora era capaz de mantenerse a flote prefería vigilarlo.

De repente se escucharon unos murmullos y tres Terrores Terribles aparecieron por entre los árboles. Miraron al humano y al dragón con curiosidad, sobre todo al primero, y tras pensarlo un poco se adentraron en el lago. Hiccup se sintió feliz de tener a alguien más con quien jugar y se acercó a ellos.

Al principio ellos se apartaron con desconfianza, pero al ver que el niño no tenía malas intenciones se acercaron un poco más.

_-Tu eres el humano que fue adoptado por los Seadragonus.-_Dijo uno de ellos, de color morado.

_-¡Ese soy yo!-_Dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

_-Hemos oído hablar de ti.-_Dijo otro de color naranja.

_-Pues no deberíais._-Gruñó Furious desde la distancia_.-Padre dijo que eso era algo prohibido._

_-¿Tu no cazas dragones?-_Preguntó el tercero de ellos, que era verde y algo más grande que los otros.

_-Claro que no-_Les respondió un poco extrañado_.- ¿Por qué debería?_

_-Porque los humanos cazan dragones ¿No lo sabías?_

_-Pero…-_El niño se encogió de hombros y puso una sonrisa llena de calidez e inocencia, seguro de lo que iba a decir_.-Pero yo no soy humano._

Hubo una pequeña pausa, y de repente los tres terrores se echaron a reír. El rubio no entendía a qué venían esas reacciones.

_-¡Si claro, un dragón!_

_-¡No eres uno de nosotros!_

Desde la orilla Furious lanzó un gruñido de advertencia, poniéndose en pie.

_-Cuidado con lo que decís. Él es mi hermano._

_-Puede que sea tu hermano, pero no es uno de los nuestros._

Hiccup se había quedado quieto al oír todo aquello. Hasta entonces nunca se había planteado ese hecho. Pensaba que era natural no tener la misma apariencia física que sus padres y su hermano, porque dentro del nido nunca le habían dado importancia a ello, ni había tenido que compararse con los demás. Pero una vez fuera descubrió que el resto de dragones podía hacer cosas que él no podía, porque su cuerpo era limitado.

_-¿Acaso tienes alas como nosotros?-_El terror terrible de color naranja aleteó a su lado.- _¿O puedes expulsar fuego? Tampoco veo que tengas cuernos._

_-No, yo…_

_-Los humanos cazan dragones, y algún día tú harás lo mismo porque no eres como nosotros._

_-¡Eres distinto!-_Ronroneó el de color verde.

_-¡Distinto, distinto!-_Hicieron coro los otros dos.

_-¡BASTA!-_Furious pateó el suelo y lanzó una llamarada contra los Terrores, provocando que se formara una ola de vapor en el lago que hizo que salieron volando, asustados ante la repentina violencia del dragón.

_-¡Es humano!-_Gritó uno de ellos antes de perderse por el cielo_.- ¡No se puede luchar contra eso!_

Furious gruñó molesto. No debería haberlos dejado hablar tanto, tenía que haberlos calcinado en cuanto empezaron a tocar ese tema. Ya iba a volverse hacia su hermano para tranquilizarlo cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Hiccup también se había ido.

El rubio había echado a correr, demasiado confundido por lo que acababa de descubrir. Siempre, SIEMPRE había sabido que no era como el resto, pero que los demás notaran tanto esa diferencia y se burlaran de él era algo que le dolía y no comprendía. Se apoyó en un árbol y dejó que su cuerpo resbalara hasta el suelo, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundar sus ojos azules.

Furious lo encontró un rato después. Se acercó algo preocupado, dándole un empujoncito con la trompa.

_-Por fin te encuentro. No vuelvas a salir corriendo de esa manera._

Le lamió cariñosamente la cara. El niño trató de taparse con las manos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Furious había visto las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

_-¿Por qué estás llorando?_-Preguntó.- _¿Estás herido? ¿Es por lo de antes?_

Hiccup no quería hablar con él y se iba dando la vuelta conforme su hermano se le acercaba, todavía con las manos en los ojos. Estaba teniendo una pataleta. Hasta que Furious soltó algo parecido a un suspiro y lo retuvo entre sus patas delanteras.

_-¡Suéltame!-_El niño se retorció como una anguila intentando liberarse.

_-No hasta que no me digas por qué estás llorando. Has actuado muy raro antes y ahora de repente te encuentro así._

_-Es solo que…-_El rubio se sorbió los mocos_.- No soy como vosotros._

_-¿Tú también vas a hacer caso a lo que han dicho esos estúpidos Terrores?_

_-Mírame.-_Dijo con fastidio_.-No tengo escamas, ni cuernos, ni garras. No tengo los dientes afilados. Y sobre todo: No puedo volar.-_Las lágrimas volvieron a caer con fuerza, a pesar de que el niño hacía su mejor esfuerzo por sorberlas.-_Yo no tengo culpa de ser así. Nunca he visto a otros "humanos", así que no se si soy como ellos o no. _

_-Hermano…_

_-Solo sé que no me parezco a ti-_Siguió diciendo.-, _ni a madre, ni a padre, ni al resto._

Furious no podía ver a su hermano llorar. Quizás porque había estado a su lado desde que era un bebé y sabía lo frágil que era. En ese momento también lo veía muy frágil.

No era bueno animando a los demás, al fin y al cabo su naturaleza era algo ruda y orgullosa, pero en ese momento intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

_-¿Y qué importa que no seas como todos? Eres como eres y ya está. Ni a nuestros padre ni a mi nos importa._

_-Pero los demás dragones…_

_-Los demás dragones pueden decir lo que quieran. Y si se atreven a tocarte yo mismo les haremos callar._

Hiccup asintió un poco más calmado, pero aún no lograba sonreír. El dragón sentía que algo se removía en su interior. El afecto que tenía a su hermano crecía por momentos y estaba intentando encontrar la forma de decirle lo que pensaba. Quería reconfortarlo, hacerle sentir querido y borrar hasta el último rastro de lágrimas de su cara.

_-Escúchame.-_Dijo Furious con tono serio pero reconfortante_.-No necesitas tener garras. Ya tienes las mías. Cuando quieras destrozar algo sólo dímelo, yo lo haré por ti. Los cuernos te quedarían mal, y lanzar fuego te deja mal sabor de boca. Y en cuanto a volar… _

De repente Furious empujó a su hermano y lo aupó hasta su lomo. Había tenido una idea. Echó a correr por el bosque hasta que llegaron a los acantilados. Las alas se desplegaron con cuidado y se prepararon para emprender el vuelo.

_-¡Espera!-_Gritó Hiccup. El miedo podía verse en sus ojos, su hermano nunca había volado con él encima y temía que aquello acabara mal, con los dos despeñándose por el acantilado.

_-¡Confía en mí!_

El niño se agarró al dragón con más fuerza. Todavía estaba asustado y miraba al frente con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de temor. Pero en el fondo de esos ojos también podía verse una chispa de emoción, de ansias, de anhelo en el deseo de poder volar. Así que hizo lo que le pedían, confió en su hermano y cerró los ojos.

Furious llegó al borde del acantilado y saltó.

Durante unos segundos cayó hacia abajo, pero desplegó sus alas y las batió furiosamente contra el viento para mantener el equilibrio.

Funcionó.

El viento agitó los cabellos dorados de Hiccup. Tras el miedo inicial fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Y lo que vio le dejó con la boca abierta.

Debajo de él se extendía el mar. A los lados el vapor de las nubes se arremolinaba formando jirones y formas fantásticas. Era muy agradable sentir el viento en la cara y la sensación de estar flotando en el cielo, el sol ahora parecía estar un poco más cerca. Estiró los brazos, contemplando el horizonte que se extendía delante, y lanzó un grito de alegría. Era una sensación realmente maravillosa.

_-¿Te gusta?-_Preguntó Furious, que no había perdido detalle de la cara de su hermano.

_-¡Me encanta!-_Respondió el niño con una sonrisa.-Me siento como si fuera una pluma ¿Tú también tienes esa sensación?

_-En mi caso me siento más como si tuviera cosquillas en el estómago, pero si, también me siento como una pluma.-_Rió el dragón.

Los ojos de Hiccup estaban abiertos de par en par y miraban emocionado el mundo que se extendía a sus pies. Tenía que grabar aquellas maravillosas vistas en su mente, eran realmente hermosas.

_-Hermano.-_Furious llamó su atención de nuevo._-Cuando quieras volar solo tienes que pedírmelo. Yo seré tus alas y te llevaré a cualquier parte. _

Aquello terminó de conmover a Hiccup. Acarició la cabeza del dragón y se recostó en su lomo, con toda la confianza de saber que no iba a caerse.

_-Gracias Furious. _

No lo dijo en voz alta, pero Hiccup se prometió a si mismo que a partir de ese momento se esforzaría por ser el mejor de los dragones. A su manera aprendería a cazar y a moverse como ellos.

Tal y como decía Furious, no tener garras, cola o alas no iba a ser un impedimento para él.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

En este capítulo he querido mostrar cómo son los inicios de la infancia de Hiccup. En el libro no da información, así que tuve que imaginarme muchas cosas.

Quise que quien lo recogiera en la bahía fuera una nadder y que de ella pasara a manos de los Seadragonus porque estos son una especie de dragones muy grandes, y no me parecía lógico que estos aparecieran de repente en la bahía y no crearan alarma entre los humanos. Además, aunque los Seadragonus sean descritos como dragones violentos, queda claro en el libro que si decidieron adoptar a Hiccup tampoco debían de ser tan malos.

Tenía muy claro cómo quería hacer la personalidad de Furious. Siempre me lo he imaginado como un dragón serio, con un humor algo ácido y sarcástico, pero que es amable y hasta alegre con Hiccup, y sobre todo muy protector con él ¿Qué os parece? ¿Debería de darle otro enfoque o así está bien?

Cómo veis he actualizado antes de tiempo, tenía un poco de tiempo libre. Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero con ansias vuestros _reviews._

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** How to Train your Dragon es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks. Si fuera mio ya habría adoptado al Fishlegs del libro ¡Es tan mono!

* * *

><p><strong>-Capítulo 3: Entre dragones.<strong>

Desde que Hiccup había aceptado las diferencias entre él y los dragones, sentía que se había abierto una nueva etapa en su vida.

Ya no se planteaba por qué no llegaba a hacer tantas cosas como ellos, si no que comprendía sus limitaciones. Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera entristecido. Simplemente empezó a pensar en cómo hacer las cosas a su manera.

Aprendió a cazar como ellos. Cierto es que no tenía garras, pero se las apañó. En lugar de hostigar a presas grandes como jabalíes, que requerían de bastante fuerza para ser derribados, se especializó en la caza de animales pequeños. En un campo cercano a la costa había varias madrigueras de conejos e ideó un sistema para poder cazarlos. Furious se ponía en la entrada de las madrigueras y lanzaba un rugido al interior. Los conejos salían asustados al oír el ruido y una vez fuera él se abalanzaba sobre ellos y los atrapaba. Cierto es que muchas veces se le escapaban porque eran animales muy rápidos, pero eso solo sirvió para que Hiccup le pusiera más ganas y acabara volviéndose tan rápido como ellos.

También descubrió que podía ser útil para los demás dragones. Sus manos resultaban útiles para curar pequeñas heridas. Ese fue el caso de un Cuernatronante que se había clavado una espina y debido a su rechoncha complexión no alcanzaba arrancársela. Hiccup le curó y le aplicó encima unas hierbas que había descubierto calmaban el dolor. En otra ocasión ayudó a un Muerte Dulce a quitarse una espina que tenía atascada en la garganta. Para ello se tuvo que meter en la boca del dragón y alargar las manos hasta cogerla. Claro que después de eso casi se quedó dormido en su boca debido al dulce aroma que desprendía la lengua en forma de flor, y el dragón se lo hubiera comido de no ser porque Furious le golpeó para que lo escupiera.

Si, tratar con seres mucho más grandes y fuertes que él a veces era peligroso, pero a Hiccup le encantaba hacer nuevos amigos dragones y nunca veía peligro en acercarse a ellos. Había aprendido que si alguno desconfiaba de él o se ponía a la defensiva solo tenía que extender la mano y acariciarle un poco para que enseguida se pusiera de buen humor. Luego todo era cuestión de entablar conversación. Normalmente se sorprendían de ver a un humano tan cordial, pero el rubio se los ganaba enseguida y lograba aprender mucho de ellos.

Incluso fue capaz de seguir todo un proceso de incubación de huevos.

Tras unos cuantos años de no tener crías sus padres habían decidido que aquel era el momento ideal para aumentar la familia. Los dragones solo ponían huevos en una determinada época del año, y una noche les anunciaron que iban a nacer sus nuevos hermanos.

El humano y su hermano dragón se dirigieron a la playa. Allí estaban ya sus padres metidos en el mar, esperando a que los cascarones se abrieran. Les habían hecho prometer que pasara lo que pasara se quedarían quietos y en silencio. El niño no sabía muy bien cómo sería aquello, pero su hermano se lo explicó: Las crías de Seadragonus nacían a pocos metros del agua y luego corrían hacia el mar para darse su primer chapuzón e hidratarse. Hiccup pensó que sería emocionante de ver.

Estuvieron esperando aún durante un buen rato, los ojos del humano se cerraban del sueño y casi estuvo a punto de perderse el nacimiento de la primera cría. Era extraordinariamente pequeña. Se movía torpemente como cualquier bebé, pero sin esperar a sus hermanos comenzó a encaminar sus pasos hacia el mar. Enseguida aparecieron más y más dragoncitos y todos corrieron hacia la orilla.

Pero de repente empezó a ocurrir algo: Una banda de aves rapaces que había estado volando en círculos por encima de ellos se lanzaron en picado y comenzaron a capturar con las alas y el pico a algunas crías. Hiccup quiso correr a ayudarlas, pero Furious se lo impidió, recordándole que había prometido estarse quieto. Sus padres trataron de ahuyentarlas con sus poderosos rugidos, pero las aves eran muchas y antes de que las espantaran por completo ya habían conseguidos llevarse a algunas crías. Por suerte fueron bastantes las que lograron alcanzar el mar. Los dragones adultos bajaron sus enormes cabezas para acariciarlas con cuidado.

De vuelta al nido Hiccup seguía triste y alegre a partes iguales. Papá dragón lo notó y le dijo que los seadragonus nacían así, al lado del mar y expuestos al peligro. Por eso las hembras ponían tantos huevos, porque corrían el riesgo de ser atacados por las aves marinas u otros animales de la costa. Pero para eso estaban ellos, para defender a sus crías. El rubio solo pudo pensar en la suerte de tener una familia que lo quisiera y que lo hubiera cuidado desde pequeño.

Naturalmente, él no sabía que su nacimiento había sido parecido al de aquellos dragones. Solo que en lugar de aves rapaces había sido su propio padre quien lo había apartado de los demás.

Después de eso sus padres comenzaron a retirarse al mar con más frecuencia, pues ya tenían cierta edad y necesitaban más humedad. Furious debía quedarse a cargo del nido hasta que las crías pudieran valerse por sí mismas, y Hiccup le ayudó. Fue él quien se dio a la tarea de nombrar a nada más y nada menos que once dragoncitos ruidosos y juguetones. Era gracioso ver cómo por las noches dormían encima del humano y este apenas se veía entre tanto dragón. Cuatro de ellos eran machos que siempre estaban jugando a las peleas entre ellos, y las otras seis eran hembras que estaban a todas horas subidas encima de Furious para que las llevara de paseo.

Mucho tiempo después Hiccup recordaría aquellos días como los más felices de su infancia.

* * *

><p>Un día ambos hermanos estaban intentando coger manzanas de los árboles, sin mucho éxito, pues Hiccup se había caído de culo intentando coger una y Furious se estaba partiendo de risa a su lado, cuando escucharon llorar a un dragón.<p>

Cuando los dragones lloraban no solían hacerlo con lágrimas, si no con una especie de gruñido lastimero. Buscaron entre los árboles a quien pertenecía el llanto, y encontraron subido en la rama de un árbol a un Gruñón Tambaleante que no paraba de gimotear. Tenía la piel casi blanca, se notaba que estaba realmente triste y sin fuerzas. Hiccup se acercó al pie del árbol. Conocía a ese dragón, lo había visto muchas otras veces por la playa y podía decirse que eran amigos.

_-¿Clinch? ¿Por qué gimoteas de esa manera?_

_-Oh, sois vosotros. Hola Humano, hola Furious.-_ Clinch paró de llorar un instante y les miró.- _Me ha pasado algo terrible._

_-¿Has vuelto a engancharte en un árbol mientras volabas?-_Se burló Furious, aquel dragón era conocido por ser muy torpe volando.

_-¡No estoy para bromas, Furious! Esta mañana estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando de pronto sentí que el árbol donde tenía echo mi nido se tambaleaba. Al asomarme vi que un grupo de humanos lo estaban talando. Apenas tuve tiempo de escapar antes de que lo derribaran. Se han llevado a mi compañera y no contentos con eso han quemado los árboles de alrededor. Nuestros vecinos Cremallerus también han perdido su hogar. Ya no se puede vivir en esa zona ¡Es una desgracia!_

Aquella fue la primera vez que Hiccup escuchó hablar directamente de los daños que los humanos podían causar. Y aunque no le agradó demasiado la curiosidad comenzó a crecer dentro de él.

¿Cómo serían esos humanos? ¿Serían como él, seres de dos patas? ¿Ellos también tenían pelo en la cabeza? ¿Y cómo vivirían?

A veces pasaba tiempo pensando en ello. Cuando eso sucedía solía mirar al infinito y reflexionar en murmullos las ventajas y desventajas que tendría conocerlos, pues tampoco podía olvidar el hecho de que era gente peligrosa que atacaba a los dragones.

Un día Furious notó a su hermano mirando al infinito y tras darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro hizo que le mirara.

_-Si tratas de pensar demasiado te saldrá vapor de la cabeza, como a los __Escaldrones._

_-Estoy dándole vueltas a una cosa._

_-Dime que es, entonces._

_-Hum…-_El rubio sabía que a su hermano no le agradaba demasiado el tema de los humanos, como a casi todos los dragones, temía que se enfadara si le contaba sus dudas._-No es nada._

_-A mi no puedes engañarme. Conozco esa cara.-_Le dio un poderoso lametón que hizo que Hiccup protestara un poco, aunque sonriendo_.-Es la cara que pones cuando estás pensando en alguna diablura._

Era increíble ¿Tanto le conocía que podía adivinar lo que pensaba con tan solo mirarle? En ese caso no quedaba más remedio que contárselo todo.

_-Tienes razón. Estaba pensando en algo peligroso.-_Hizo una pausa.- _Furious, me gustaría ver cómo son los humanos._

El dragón hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

_-Si…efectivamente, eso es peligroso ¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso de repente?_

_-Bueno, soy de esa especie y nunca he visto uno._

_-Ni falta que hace. Así estás bien._

_-Pero tengo algo de curiosidad.-_Siguió insistiendo.-_Además, tú mismo has dicho que solo los has visto un par de veces._

_-Las suficientes como para aborrecerlos de por vida._

_-¿A todos?_

_-Menos a ti. Tú eres como nosotros._

Era cierto. Furious tan solo había tenido contacto con humanos en dos ocasiones. La primera de ellas fue cuando asaltaron el nido y mataron a sus hermanos, cuando él era muy pequeño. La segunda fue cuando se encontró a uno de ellos cazando y casi se lo llevaron por delante. Aparte de todas las historias que había escuchado de los demás dragones. Historias que hablaban de un rey vikingo que esclavizaba dragones y los hacía trabajar para él. Esas historias le habían dado pesadillas cuando era una cría. No, definitivamente no iba a arriesgarse a cruzarse con ellos.

A no ser…A no ser que Hiccup tuviera en mente otra cosa…En cuyo caso no era quien para detenerle.

_-¿No será que quieres irte con ellos?_-Dijo en tono relajado, pero sintiendo angustia dentro de su ser con tan solo de pensar en la idea.

_-¡Por supuesto que no!-_El humano pareció indignado, casi enfadado de que su hermano dijera eso.- _¡Yo estoy muy bien aquí! Me gusta vivir en el nido con nuestros hermanos, y también jugar con el resto de dragones. Quiero revolcarme en el barro con los Gronkle y seguir persiguiendo conejos, quiero bañarme en la laguna, pescar peces en la playa y mirar las estrellas por la noche ¿Cómo puedes pensar que quiero irme? ¡Reptil inútil!-_Hiccup se puso a golpearlo en el lomo como hacía siempre que estaba emberrinchado o quería jugar.

_-Está bien, está bien, no hace falta que te pongas así.-_Furious se sintió algo más tranquilo. Aguantó los golpes que le daba, y cuando el niño por fin se cansó ambos se quedaron en silencio, siendo los jadeos del rubio lo único que se escuchaban.

_-Pero, ¿Sabes?-_Dijo de repente Hiccup en voz baja_.-Hay algo que quiero más que todo eso_.

El dragón le miró atentamente mientras el niño le cogía la cara entre las manos y acariciaba sus escamas con suavidad.

_-Quiero estar siempre con mi hermano. Aunque no pudiera jugar, ni saltar por la cascada, ni ver las estrellas, nada de eso me importaría si estás conmigo. Todo lo que hay alrededor se vuelve mucho mejor si estoy contigo. _

Y era cierto. Para Hiccup lo más importante del mundo era su hermano, por encima de sus padres o de cualquier otra criatura. Todos sus recuerdos estaban relacionados con él, siempre había estado a su lado. Por eso se había sentido mal cuando había insinuado que deseaba irse. Furious agradeció esas palabras y sintió que le reconfortaban. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante para apoyar su frente en la del rubio y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes.

_-Olvida lo de antes ¿Vale? Lo siento. No debí decir eso. No quiero que pienses cosas raras_.-Dijo Hiccup mientras se aferraba a él.

El dragón no respondió. Ahora solo quería quedarse así.

Ya tendría tiempo más tarde de pensar en algún modo de cumplir el deseo de su hermano, pues aunque este le hubiera dicho que se olvidara sabía que el rubio seguiría dándole vueltas a la idea. Y él quería hacerle feliz.

Aunque se tratara de algo tan peligroso como ir a observar humanos.

* * *

><p>Desde aquel día ninguno de los dos volvió a sacar aquel tema. Pero al cabo de unos meses Furious ordenó a su hermano que montara encima suyo y voló en dirección a uno de los bosques de la isla de Berk.<p>

_-¿Adónde vamos?_

_-¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo dijiste que querías ver humanos?_

_-Sí, y también dije que daba igual porque…_

_-No da igual, hoy vamos a verlos._

Hiccup soltó un gritito de sorpresa y se inclinó hacia delante, en una posición un poco peligrosa, para poder mirar al dragón a los ojos.

_-¿¡Lo dices en serio!?_

_-Claro que sí. En el fondo sé que te hace ilusión, por mucho que intentes disimularlo_.-Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.- _¡Y agárrate bien que vas a caerte! _

El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja y volvió a sentarse bien. Estaba emocionado, pero también un poco nervioso.

Aterrizaron en las afueras del bosque. Un Clavagarras le había dicho a Furious que en ese bosque solía montar su campamento un pequeño grupo de humanos recolectores. Su plan consistía en esconderse entre la maleza y acercarse un poco al campamento para observarles.

_-A partir de aquí tenemos que ir a pie.-_Dijo en voz baja_.- Es mejor que no noten nuestra presencia. _

Hiccup asintió y caminó al lado del dragón. Cuando por fin parecía que la maleza se aclaraba Furious le indicó que parara y se agachara, escondiéndose bien tras un arbusto.

Delante de ellos había un claro donde podían verse toscas y pequeñas tiendas de campaña sostenidas por palos, y a su alrededor un grupo de hombres haciendo distintas tareas.

_-¿Eso son humanos?_-Los ojos de Hiccup brillaron._- ¡Son muy parecidos a mí! Pero…veo que algunos tienen pelo en la cara.-_El niño se palmeó las mejillas.- _Yo no tengo de eso._

_-He observado que el pelo en la cara es algo exclusivo de los machos adultos. De todas formas no creo que a ti te quedara bien, te haría parecer una pequeña bola de pelo_.-Susurró el dragón burlonamente.

Razón no le faltaba. A esas alturas el niño tenía una cabellera rubia que caía salvajemente en cascada por su espalda. Si tuviera barba definitivamente parecería una bolita peluda. Hiccup infló las mejillas y dio la espalda a su hermano mientras fingía estar ofendido, y siguió mirando a aquel grupo de humanos.

Se trataba de un grupo de cazadores. Podía intuirlo porque llevaban colgando de los hombros varias liebres muertas, algunos peces y plantas comestibles. Lo metían todo dentro de unos recipientes redondos de mimbre y lo cargaban en unos carruajes. Cada uno portaba un objeto distinto, con forma de palo alargado terminado en punta, u otros con forma de cuchilla alargada. Hablaban a grandes voces en un dialecto que Hiccup no entendía, pues era demasiado diferente al dragonés, y parecían contentos con la caza de ese día. Despellejaron a los animales y se quedaron con las pieles que podían serles de utilidad. Luego encendieron una hoguera y asaron la carne en ella. Se fijó en que todos ellos llevaban pieles y telas por encima que tapaban su cuerpo. Ese quizás fue el detalle que más le chocó, pues él iba siempre desnudo.

El humano y el dragón llevaban ya un buen rato observándoles, y mientras que Furious se reía internamente de ellos por ser tan inútiles a la hora de encender una hoguera, Hiccup se estaba preguntando si habría más tipos de humanos y cómo serían. Quizás algunos tuvieran el pelo rubio como él, aunque por ahora solo viera pelambreras negras y rojizas. Lo que estaba claro es que ninguno tenía alas y tampoco garras, se tenían que ayudar de cuchillos para cortar la carne ¿Cómo había logrado hacerse más fuertes que los dragones si carecían de armas naturales? Era un misterio. Quizás guardaban alguna que otra sorpresa.

El rubio estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que solo reaccionó cuando su hermano le dio un suave empujón para que se moviera.

_-Debemos irnos, ya es hora de volver a casa._

Hiccup asintió y se retiró poco a poco hacia atrás. Salieron silenciosamente del bosque y se encaminaron de vuelta a los acantilados. Esta vez irían andando, pues Furious comentó que sería bueno no volver al nido con las manos vacías. Podrían cazar algo mientras volvían a casa. Hiccup estaba algo pensativo. El dragón esperaba que con eso su hermano estuviera satisfecho y no volviera a mencionar que quería ver humanos.

Llegaron a un prado de hierbas altas donde la maleza cubría la mayor parte del suelo. Indicó a su hermano que caminara a su lado poniendo cuidado de dónde pisaba. Realmente con toda la hierba apenas podía verse nada. Hiccup se agazapó y caminó despacio, tanteando a la hora de poner los pies.

_-Creo que este es un buen lugar para cazar la cena. La tierra es blanda, estoy seguro de que por aquí tiene que haber muchas madrigueras de animales. _

_-¡Bien!-_Hiccup se llevó una mano a la cabeza en forma de visera y miró alrededor.- _Estoy buscando._

El rubio corrió alegremente buscando señales de madrigueras mientras el dragón observaba. Al cabo de un rato el niño casi se había recorrido el prado entero, y ya iba a gritar que se daba por vencido cuando de repente vio un agujero de conejo. Llamó a su hermano para que se acercara y él dio saltitos alrededor.

_-¡Este es el plan! Tú lo espantas con tu rugido para que salga y yo lo atrapo. _

_-Es lo mismo de siempre.-_Sonrió Furious.- _¿No podríamos cambiar los papeles, para variar?_

_-¡No! ¡Solo hazlo!_

El dragón no protestó y se colocó en posición para lanzar un poderoso rugido. Como era de esperar la pequeña liebre que habitaba en ese hoyo salió corriendo despavorida al oir ese ruido. Fue entonces cuando Hiccup empezó a perseguirla.

_-¡Vamos, tu eres más rápido que él!_

El niño sonrió ante ese cumplido y corrió con más ganas, extendiendo las manos y chillando alegremente _"¡Soy tan rápido como un dragón!"._

Pero de repente se quedó quieto.

Su mirada se posó en algo que estaba parado en el borde del prado. Algo que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y en posición de defensa.

Era un humano.

Y no le gustaba como le miraba.

Tenía miedo. Antes se había sentido muy confiado observándoles detrás de los arbustos, pero ahora que tenía a uno delante se sentía inquieto. Hiccup apenas tardó dos segundos en reaccionar. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el dragón.

_-¡Furius, socorro!_

Su hermano corrió a toda velocidad a su lado mientras sentía que la sangre se le congelaba en les venas ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sido tan descuidado? Aquel no era el sitio más seguro donde pararse a cazar. Y seguramente había sido el rugido de antes lo que había atraído al humano. Tenía que haber estado alerta ante cualquier peligro, pero en lugar de eso se había distraído mirando cómo correteaba su pequeño niño rubio.

_-¡Súbete a mi lomo!_

Hiccup trató de obedecer, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una lanza pasó volando por su lado y fue directa hacia el dragón. Furious logró esquivarla a tiempo, pero le rozó el ala. Ahora sentía una molestia en aquella zona. Seguramente le habían perforado una membrana, nada grave porque se regeneraría en un par de días, pero en esas condiciones no podía volar ¡Maldita sea, le habían cortado la vía de escape!

El pequeño era consciente de que su hermano no podía volar. Ambos sabían que no tenían más remedio que escapar por tierra. Corrieron todo lo rápido que pudieron, sin mirar atrás para nada, y ya estaban a punto de salir de aquel mar de hierba y divisaban los acantilados cuando de repente sintieron que el suelo cedía bajo sus pies y eran arrastrados a lo que parecía ser un hoyo. Ambos cayeron enzarzados.

_-¡Auch! ¡Lo que me faltaba, más golpes a mis alas!_

_-¡Espera, ya me quito de encima!_

_-¡No te muevas, me vas a pisar la cola!_

_-¡Y tú no me grites al oído!_

_-¡Es que no veo nada!_

_-¡Ay, me has pisado una mano!_

Viendo que era imposible moverse, porque no se veía nada, decidieron que lo mejor era estarse quietos.

_-¿Quién ha podido hacer este agujero?_

_-Creo que se trata de la madriguera de un __Muerte Susurrante__, ellos tienen la costumbre de excavar pasadizos para hacer sus nidos. _

_-Pues ha sido una suerte encontrarlo. Si nos quedamos aquí un rato es posible que logremos despistar a ese cazador. _

Furious estaba completamente de acuerdo con su hermano. Quedarse allí era la opción más inteligente. Pero en cuanto miró arriba se dio cuenta de algo raro.

_-Qué extraño, no veo luz ¿Tan profundo hemos caído?_

El reptil trató de estirar el cuello, y al hacerlo su cabeza chocó con algo.

_-Hay algo que me impide salir, como si fuera una especie de tapa._

No se veía nada en toda aquella oscuridad, pero al estirar su cola Furious pudo tantear el lugar donde se encontraban y de repente descubrió algo desagradable. El suelo donde estaban no era de roca ni de arena, si no de otro material. Había algo que les cercaba y les impedía moverse. Y no se trataba precisamente de algo hecho por dragones.

_-No puede ser…_

_-¿Qué pasa Furious?_

El dragón atrajo al humano hacia él.

_-Esto no es un hoyo de Muerte Susurrante…Es una trampa echa por humanos._

Nada más decir eso se hizo la luz y sintieron cómo les elevaban. Habían caído en una jaula echa por cazadores. Había sido guardada en ese hoyo y recubierta con hojas y tierra para disimular, y ahora la estaban sacando del agujero para ver qué es lo que habían cazado. A su alrededor se oían risas y no tardó en aparecer un grupo de cinco humanos, que miraron con curiosidad el contenido de la jaula.

-¡Por Odín, Snatter, estabas en lo cierto! ¡Es un niño con un dragón!

-Sabía que no podrían escapar de la pradera.-Dijo Snatter, el cazador que los había descubierto, con mucho orgullo.- Los límites están bordeadas por trampas de jaulas que yo mismo puse, es imposible no caer en alguna.

-Esperábamos atrapar un jabalí y mira tú por donde que hemos obtenido algo mejor ¡Es un dragón espléndido!

-Su piel servirá para recubrir nuestros escudos.

Furious gruñó y les miró ferozmente. Lanzó una llamarada a través de los barrotes y los humanos se alejaron un poco por miedo a quemarse. El dragón intentaba tapar a Hiccup con sus alas lo más que podía. No quería que lo vieran. Pero Hiccup estaba muy enfadado y no pensaba quedarse quieto. Alzó la cabeza por encima de las alas de su hermano y puso una mueca horrible, como si estuviera imitando los gruñidos de un dragón. Les gritó unos cuantos insultos, pero los hombres no parecieron entenderlo.

-¿Por qué está ese niño con el dragón?

-Tiene pintas de salvaje, mirad, no lleva ropas y su pelo está encrespado. No me suena haberlo visto antes por la aldea.

-Deberíamos sacarlo de la jaula.-Dijo uno de ellos.

Intentaron acercarse, pero de nuevo una llamarada de Furious les impidió ni siquiera tocar los barrotes.

-Cualquier diría que lo está protegiendo.

-¡Qué disparate! Los dragones son bestias feroces, no niñeras. Seguro que lo está manteniendo cerca de él para comérselo cuando le entre hambre.

Pasaron un rato discutiendo sobre qué debían hacer con ellos, hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería llevar a sus presas a la aldea cuanto antes.

-Se lo mostraremos al jefe, quizás nos recompense bien por este ejemplar de dragón,

Así que entre los cinco cargaron la jaula y comenzaron a andar de vuelta a la aldea.

Hiccup estaba terriblemente angustiado. Se aferraba a su hermano fuertemente y de vez en cuando daba patadas a los barrotes en un inútil intento por liberarse. Furious también estaba muy nervioso, pero trataba de aparentar tranquilidad para que su hermano no se asustara más.

Ninguno sabía qué es lo que iba a suceder.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Al principio pensaba dedicar este capítulo solo a explicar cómo era la vida de Hiccup con los dragones, pero me quedaba demasiado "suave". Por eso decidí meter al final el tema de los humanos y la captura, para darle emoción. Espero que no haya quedado muy raro.

Por cierto, no pude evitar poner algo de humor en la escena donde caen a la jaula. De algún modo me imagino a estos dos haciendo comentarios así incluso en las peores situaciones. Adoro la relación que hay entre ellos ¡Y eso que las cosas no han hecho más que empezar!

En los libros de HTTYD apenas se especifica cómo es el proceso de poner huevos. En el corto de _"Gift of the Night Fury"_ si se menciona, pero quise hacer mi propia versión puesto que en ese corto no aparecen Seadragonus, y estos son demasiado grandes como que el resto de los dragones se sintieran cómodos poniendo los huevos a su lado. Así que pensé en algo aparte, me inspiré en el nacimiento de las tortugas. Quise darle un poco de drama a la escena, y también que estuviera algo relacionada con Hiccup.

En cuanto a los dragones que aparecen, están sacados de la serie y de los libros.

-Cuernatronante: Es un dragón parecido al Gronkle.

-Muerte Dulce: Este dragón es un cazador. Tiene una lengua en forma de flor que desprende un dulce aroma. Se camufla entre la tierra, y cuando sus víctimas se acercan atraídas por el olor las atrapa.

-Gruñón Tambaleante: Son unos dragones que tienen una especie de membrana alrededor del cuello. Dependiendo de su estado de ánimo cambian la tonalidad de su piel. El color blando indica que están tristes.

-Escaldrones: Se caracterizan por escupir agua hirviendo.

-Clavagarras: Son una mezcla entre Nadder y Cremallerus. Como su propio nombre indica, tienen unas garras largas y afiladas.

-Muerte Susurrante: Son dragones con el cuerpo alargado y una cabeza grande con una boca enorme y llena de dientes. Se mueven por debajo de la tierra excavando túneles.

**Importante**

He estado posteando relativamente rápido, pero aviso que quizás tarde un poco más en subir el siguiente capítulo. Probablemente dos o tres semanas. De momento disfrutad con este~

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejáis **reviews**. Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, me encanta que preguntéis, que aportéis ideas y comentéis vuestras impresiones ¡Seguid mandándolos!

¡Un beso y hasta la próxima actualización!


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de la historia. En esta ocasión veremos qué ha pasado con nuestro querido par de hermanos tras ser capturados. Las notas aclaratorias están al final del capítulo.

Como siempre recordar que lo que hay en _cursiva_ es _dragonés_, la lengua de los dragones.

**Disclaimer:** How to Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks. Si fuera mío probablemente haría emparejamientos raros.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 4.-¡Capturados! El Rey de Allendeloeste<strong>

Hiccup y Furious jamás habían estado en una situación cómo aquella. El grupo de humanos se les había apañado para golpearlos a través de la jaula y hacer que dejaran de moverse mientras ellos arrastraban la prisión por el bosque. Las alas del dragón apenas tenían sitio para estirarse y golpeaban con insistencia los hierros que los rodeaban.

_-¡Soltadnos!_-Gritaba Hiccup_-¡No tenéis derecho a encerrarnos! ¡Estúpidos! ¡Cabezas gronkle! ¡Aliento de Cremallerus! ¡Sois peores que una púa de Nadder en el trasero!_

Los vikingos se reían ante los alaridos del niño, completamente ignorantes de que estaban siendo insultados. El niño suavizó el tono, pensando que siendo más amable quizás lo entenderían.

Obtuvo idénticos resultados.

_-Es inútil_.-Dijo Hiccup sentándose en el suelo de la jaula.- _No entienden ni una palabra de lo que les digo._

_-Te lo dije._

Furious había intentado liberarse por todos los medios, pero los barrotes de aquella jaula parecían ser muy resistentes y a prueba de fuego. Si pudiera calentarlos con su llama durante unos minutos estaba seguro de que se derretirían, más ahora no podía centrarse en aquello.

El grupo de cazadores había arrastró la jaula hasta una pequeña aldea fuera del bosque. Aquel lugar estaba compuesto tan solo por unas cuantas chozas. Una de ellas era de mayor tamaño. Hacia allí los llevaron. Dejaron la jaula justo enfrente de la puerta y esperaron.

"_¿Y ahora qué?",_ pensaron los dos hermanos al unísono.

Al cabo de un rato la puerta se abrió y un hombre ataviado con un gran casco con cuernos torcidos apareció. Su barba grisácea era abundante y la llevaba recogida en multitud de trenzas. Soltó un gran bostezo y miró con aburrimiento a los cazadores.

-¿Qué me habéis traído hoy? Espero que sea lo bastante importante como para haberme sacado de la cama antes de tiempo.

Seguro que ese era el jefe de la aldea, pensó Hiccup. Tal vez ese humano le entendiera. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y comenzó a hablar.

_-¡Oiga señor, necesitamos salir de aquí! ¡Nos han capturado por error!_

El jefe de la aldea pegó un bote cuando escuchó una voz. Se acercó a la jaula ahora con más curiosidad y silbó de admiración al ver lo que contenía.

-¡Por Odín que esto es algo curioso! No todos los días se ve a un niño metido en la jaula de un dragón.-Dio una vuelta alrededor de ella sin quitarles el ojo de encima.- ¿Dónde los habéis encontrado?

-Cerca de la pradera. Estaban juntos y cayeron en una de nuestras trampas.

-En verdad es una excelente captura. Ese ejemplar de dragón parece tener la piel dura y resistente. Y en cuanto al niño...-Aquel hombre se acercó al lado de donde estaba Hiccup y lo miró con atención.- ¿Puedes hablar?

-Hemos intentado dialogar con él y parece que no nos entiende.

Hiccup volvió a parlotear en dragonés. El jefe negó con la cabeza.

-Va a ser difícil que nos comuniquemos. Podemos intentarlo, pero antes debemos sacarlo de ahí.

-Hay un problema con eso jefe.-Dijo uno de los cazadores.-El dragón no permite que lo toquemos. Antes casi nos arranca una mano.

-Eso es que ignoráis cómo hacer las cosas.-Replicó el jefe con aplomo.-Cuando se trata de dragones hay que mantenerse firme. Yo mismo me ganaré la confianza del chico y haré que salga por su propio pie.

Dicho esto se acercó a los barrotes. Tomó una daga que llevaba colgando en el cinto como protección y metió la mano que tenía libre dentro de la jaula con claras intenciones de agarrar al niño.

Pero no.

Furious no iba a permitirlo.

Un espantoso grito salió de la garganta del vikingo cuando vio que su mano era envuelta en las llamas del dragón. La sacó rápidamente y corrió a ponerla en remojo en un barril con agua mientras aullaba de dolor.

-¡Matarlos! ¡Matarlos a los dos!

Los cazadores se lanzaron contra la jaula y sus dos prisioneros se prepararon para defenderse. Ninguna lanza podía atravesar la piel del dragón, los pocos cortes que recibía no eran lo suficientemente profundos. Parecía estar luchando para mantener a salvo al niño, al que trataba de cubrir con una de sus alas. Viendo que era imposible matarlo optaron entonces por mantenerlo quieto.

El reptil estaba fuera de sí. Todo a su alrededor eran manos que trataban de envolverlo en una maraña de cuerdas. Se revolvía de un lado para otro repartiendo llamas y dentelladas, con mucho cuidado de no herir a su hermano. Hiccup saltaba y agitaba los brazos como un animal furioso cada vez que alguien le agarraba del pelo o de los brazos, pero aquello no sirvió para nada. Finalmente Furious había agotado sus ocho llamas y ahora debía pasar un tiempo para poder volver a usarlas. Aprovechando esa debilidad los vikingos finalmente lograron reducirlo. Amarraron las cuerdas a los barrotes y hasta se encargaron de asegurarlas con algunos clavos. Ahora el dragón ya no podía moverse.

Hiccup trató de romper las cuerdas mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos. Nunca había sido un niño que llorara cuando las cosas se ponían feas, pero aquella situación comenzaba a superarle. De los dos Furious era el fuerte, el que con solo batir sus alas conseguía romper las olas y derribar los árboles. Era la imagen de la libertad cuando volaba por el cielo a más altura y con mayor velocidad que el resto de dragones. Con él siempre lograba salir de cualquier enredo. Por eso verle ahora atado y sin posibilidad de moverse le dolía, y le hacía comprender que quizás esta vez el enredo era demasiado grandes como para para poder solucionarlo. Desesperado utilizó sus propios dientes en un intento de soltarlo.

El dragón le miró con sus grandes ojos dorados llenos de dolor y cariño.

-_Hermano, déjalo ya._

_-¡No!-_Hiccup seguía mordiendo aquellas cosas, los dientes le dolían y de sus labios empezaban a brotar gotas de sangre.

_-¡Te vas a hacer daño!_

_-¡No puedo verte así!-_Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y escocían al llegar a sus labios.

_-¡Buscaremos otra forma de liberarnos!-_Furious empezó a temer que su hermano se hiciera verdadero daño.- _¡Te lo prometo! ¡Esperaremos a que pueda volver a usar las llamas! ¡Pero ahora estate quieto! ¡Mírame!_

Verdaderamente dudaba que pudiera liberarse, pero tenía que hacerlo parar. Por suerte aquellas palabras funcionaron. El niño le miró con ojos acuosos y un hilo de sangre resbalando por su cuello. Se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó como pudo, acariciando las maltratadas escamas. Finalmente rompió a llorar y apoyó la cabeza junto a la del dragón.

_-¡Si nunca hubiera mencionado que quería ver humanos…ahora esto no estaría pasando!-_Dijo entre sollozos.

_- Fui yo el que te llevó a ese bosque ¿Verdad?-_Dijo en tono de amargura. Maldita la hora en la que había decidido volar a la isla para observar los humanos. Ojalá pudiera cambiar las cosas.

Unas voces le hicieron volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que ahora no era momento de distraerse con remordimientos.

-Aquí no podemos cargo de esas bestias.-El jefe vikingo al que antes había quemado la mano se mesó las barbas mientras miraba con odio hacia la jaula.- Lo más adecuado será llevárselo al rey. Que los mate o que los use como entretenimiento, no me importa, pero seguro que sabrá le dará algún uso ¡Id a la Isla del Mañana!

Furious no entendía el lenguaje de los humanos, pero pudo distinguir una palabra que sonaba como "rey". Le entró un escalofrío al recordar las historias que circulaban entre los dragones. Los cazadores los sacaron de la aldea y los trasladaron a la costa, donde un barco esperaba para zarpar. Metieron la jaula en la bodega y cerraron la trampilla que servía de acceso, dejándolos en la más completa oscuridad. Hiccup estaba aterrado. Furious ya ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle algo como "todo va a estar bien", porque en ese momento no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que iba a suceder.

El movimiento del barco hacía que la jaula se moviera de un lado a otro de la bodega, zarandeando a sus prisioneros. De vez en cuando chocaba con barriles, cajas y objetos que tampoco estaban sujetos y danzaban sin control. Hiccup trataba de agarrarse a los barrotes mientras que Furious, aunque estaba bien atado, resbalaba un poco y la mayoría de las veces se estampaba contra el humano.

Si hubieran estado en otra situación menos angustiosa hubieran encontrado ese viaje y ese zarandeo hasta divertido.

Finalmente lograron encontrar cierto equilibro. El niño se aferró fuertemente a una pata de su hermano y allí se quedó.

_-¿Adónde crees que nos llevan?_

_-No tengo ni idea. No sé lo que hacen los humanos con sus prisioneros._

Al y al cabo los dragones que eran hechos prisioneros nunca lograban escapar y volver para contarlo. Furious solo esperaba que las historias que circulaban sobre el paradero de los dragones capturados no fueran ciertas y los llevaran a la ciudad donde habitaba el cruel rey vikingo que esclavizaba a los de su raza.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente en la bodega del barco. Cuando por fin los sacaron de allí apenas había transcurrido medio día, pero debido al miedo los dos hermanos sentían que eran siglos lo que habían pasado allí dentro. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y ahora la luz del sol les molestaba demasiado, por lo que tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos para no dañar su visión. Cuando los abrieron descubrieron que estaban anclados en un puerto con muchos más barcos alrededor. Los humanos iban y venían por las pasarelas de madera, la mayoría cargados con cestas de pescado o aparejos para las naves. Otros muchos estaban apostados a los lados de las pasarelas y anunciaban a gritos cosas que parecían piedras preciosas, adornos, trozos de madera de colores y objetos varios. Los ojo del niño, aunque asustados, no perdían detalle de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Por primera vez estaba viendo el mercadillo de un puerto.

Cuatro vikingos se encargaron de bajar la jaula del barco arrastrándola por una pasarela. Una vez que estuvo abajo la pusieron sobre una carreta. El dragón no podía mover ni una pata, pero se las apañó para lanzar una dentellada que casi dejó manco a uno de sus captores. Comenzaron a tirar de ella. Abandonaron el puerto y marcharon por un camino que poco a poco iba ascendiendo por una colina. Tras ella comenzó a divisarse lo que parecía una masa de tejados de casas rodeados por una muralla.

_-Así que es en esta isla donde los humanos tienen su nido…-_Murmuró Furious.

Sus peores temores se habían cumplido. Los rumores que hablaban sobre una ciudad de humanos con dragones esclavizados eran ciertos. Aquella mole estaba rodeada además por muros de piedra. Un gran arco cerrado con puertas daba acceso al interior.

A esas alturas Furious ya había perdido toda esperanza de escapar. Por más que lo había intentado no había conseguido hacerle ni un rasguño a la jaula. El único consuelo que le quedaba al dragón era que esos vikingos quizás respetarían la vida de su hermano, por tratarse de uno de su raza.

Pero por supuesto no iba a consentir que lo apartasen de su lado fácilmente. Primero tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

Ese pensamiento le dio fuerzas y miró al niño que tenía a su lado. El rubio tenía la cara mortalmente seria y pálida, sin el habitual color rojizo de sus mejillas ni los graciosos hoyuelos que se formaban a cada lado de sus labios cuando sonreía. Quería tratar de animarlo, aunque solo fuera un poco.

_-Hermano…-_Comenzó Furious.-_Ha sido un placer perseguir conejos contigo. Lamento todas las veces que me quedé mirando sin ayudarte a perseguirlos ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que habíamos acorralado a una conejera entera? Pues fui yo el que los dejó escapar para que corrieras tras ellos. A tus patas siempre le vienen bien un poco de ejercicio, parecen malditos palillos. Mejor dicho. Todo tú pareces un palillo con pelos. _

Hiccup miró al reptil con una mueca mezcla de angustia y asombro. Estaban en semejante situación ¿Y aun así el dragón se atrevía a bromear? Sabía que lo estaba haciendo para calmarlo, como si eso fuera posible.

Aun así aquel comentario logró arrancarle una sonrisa. Podía ser pequeño, pero comprendía el esfuerzo que su hermano hacía. Sacudió la cabeza y palmeó una pata del dragón.

_-No tienes que disculparte, no fue nada. Esto… ¿Te acuerdas de aquel incidente con el Skrill?_

_-Cómo olvidarlo_.-Furious rodó los ojos. Un Skrill le había perseguido por el cielo durante un día entero porque pensaba que le había escamoteado las reservas de pescado.

_-Pues… ¡Fui yo el que le quitó sus peces!_

_-¿¡Qué!?_

_-¡Lo lamento!-_El rubio trató de poner cara seria, pero le fue imposible.

_-¡Hermano! ¡Tuve que soportar una lluvia de rayos! ¡Me dejó chamuscado!_

_-Ya he dicho que lo siento. Ahora viene la parte donde tú me perdonas y hacemos las paces._

_-Me lo voy a tener que pensar mucho después de esto._

La tensión del ambiente pareció disolverse un poco con las bromas. Ambos hermanos se miraron sonriendo. Si aquel iba a ser su fin al menos tratarían de hacerlo un poco menos trágico.

Un nuevo tirón puso a la carreta en movimiento. Las puertas en las que se habían parado se abrieron de par en par y pasaron dentro de la ciudad. Lo siguiente que vieron dejó sin aliento tanto al niño como al dragón. Había humanos ¡Muchísimos humanos! Todos ellos diferentes. Cuando los veían pasar miraban la jaula y abrían mucho los ojos, soltando gritos de sorpresa. Unos pocos se acercaron para observarlos más de cerca, pero los cuatro vikingos que los conducían los apartaban de malas maneras.

_-A lo mejor nos han traído aquí para que la gente nos mire. Tú eres un dragón muy guapo._

Furious resopló.

_-Permíteme que lo dude. _

Hiccup agarró los barrotes y pegó su cabeza a ellos. Parecía que los estaban conduciendo a un edificio situado en el punto más alto de la ciudad, un edificio más grande que el resto y que por la cantidad de banderas y soldados que veía en sus murallas tenía que ser importante.

El niño estaba en lo cierto. Aquel era un edificio importante.

No por nada se trataba del castillo de Grimbeard.

* * *

><p>Hacía siete años que Grimbeard había dejado abandonado a su hijo. En ese tiempo se había transformado en el vikingo saqueador más temido de todo el archipiélago barbárico. Su fama había crecido.<p>

Y su crueldad también.

Si ya antes era un gobernador inflexible, ahora sus desalmadas acciones se habían intensificado. Las islas vecinas le temían por los continuos saqueos a los que eran sometidos. Los dragones habían mermado considerablemente su número. Si bien antes había un relativo alejamiento entre ellos y los vikingos, ahora los enfrentamientos se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes por culpa de la codicia del humano, empeñado en someter a toda forma de vida bajo su dominio

Tras perder a su mujer Chinhilda, Grimbeard había descubierto que ya nada le saciaba. La carne no le llenaba, el vino le sabía amargo y el oro ya no brillaba tanto a sus ojos. Era como si una maldición se hubiera cernido sobre él y le impidiera disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. Algunos empezaron a llamarlo a sus espaldas "Grimbeard el cadavérico", pues su rostro sin expresión a veces se asemejaba más al de un cadáver que al de una persona con vida.

Lo único que parecía llenarle eran las batallas. Por eso dedicó todos sus esfuerzos a acrecentar sus tierras. Usando su fuerza conquistó todas las islas del archipiélago, logrando que las tribus vikingas se unieran de nuevo en una sola y formaran el Reino de Allendeloeste. Este era el nombre de un reino de la antigüedad, que había quedado dividido en muchas tribus. Grimbeard había conseguido darle un nuevo esplendor. Por supuesto se hizo proclamar su rey. A partir de ahora todos los vikingos debían obedecerle.

Como rey que era merecía vivir en un sitio más lujoso que la isla de Berk. Durante una de sus expediciones llegó a una isla con playas de arena blanca, fauna variada y un clima más benigno. A Grimbeard le pareció el paraíso. Reclamó esa tierra como suya y le puso de nombre "Isla del Mañana", pues esa tierra debería perdurar por siempre.

Mientras tanto, los dragones que habían capturado y que siempre llevaba consigo para que le ayudaran a hacer las tareas más pesadas, se miraron entre ellos con sus ojos insoldables como el tiempo y suspiraron diciendo _"Esta historia ya nos la conocemos…"_

Allí comenzó la construcción de una ciudad que fuera digna de reyes. La ciudad estaba rodeada de altas murallas para su protección. En sus puertas se cobraban impuestos que contribuían a hacer la urbe más rica. Por la noche se cerraban y un cuerpo especial de soldados las vigilaban. Los edificios más importantes estaban construidos en piedra, en el centro se ubicaba el mercado donde un día a la semana se vendían los productos más variados. En la parte alta de la ciudad se alzaba el palacio real, con torres afiladas de las que colgaban los estandartes reales. Grimbeard hizo del palacio su residencia oficial y pasaba mucho de su tiempo en el Salón de los Reyes. Este gran aposento contenía el Trono de los Reyes de Allendeloeste, tallado en piedra marmórea y adornado con el escudo de la tribu de los Hooligan. Allí estaban destinados a sentarse todos los reyes del nuevo linaje, pues el vikingo cadavérico estaba convencido de que su reino no tendría fin.

Se rumoreaba que la fabulosa ciudad había podido ser levantada en tan poco tiempo porque para su construcción se había empleado como mano de obra a los miles de esclavos que Grimbeard había hecho a lo largo de sus viajes. También se rumoreaba que los mismísimos dragones habían ayudado en su ejecución, ya que estaban sometidos al rey porque este empleaba contra ellos una joya de piedra con poderes mágicos.

Por supuesto todo eso no eran más que simples cuchicheos. La realidad era que no se habían visto dragones por allí y que sus habitantes vivían felices y despreocupados. No había nada que rompiera la calma en aquel sitio.

Por eso cuando se anunció que habían llegado unos soldados cargando una jaula con un dragón y un niño dentro, la gente se agolpó en las calles para verlos pasar.

Los soldados llevaron la jaula hasta el castillo. Dentro esperaba Grimbeard, como siempre sentado en su trono. A su derecha y de pie estaba su primogénito, Tougheart, que con los años se había convertido en la viva imagen de su padre. A la izquierda Chucklehead parecía más interesado en las mujeres de la sala que en la jaula que habían dejado delante del trono.

El rey apoyó la barbilla en la mano y miró lo que le habían traído, mientras que uno de los vikingos cazadores hacía una tosca reverencia y comenzaba a hablar.

-El jefe de la Isla de la Tranquilidad os envía este curioso presente.

-Solo es un dragón.- Dijo Grimbeard- ¿Qué tiene eso de curioso?

-Mirad bien.

El monarca se levantó del trono y se acercó a inspeccionar el contenido de la jaula, agarrando los barrotes y pegando su rostro a ellos. No le daba miedo estar tan cerca de un dragón, aunque este estuviera emitiendo sonidos amenazantes.

-Ya veo, es un dragón magnífico. Su cabeza será un buen adorno para añadir a mi colección.

Sus labios esbozaron una cruel mueca, hasta que se fijó en que una cabeza rubia salía de debajo del ala del dragón. Un niño de ojos azules que le miraban de forma feroz.

Grimbeard reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte. Eran los mismos que había tenido su esposa Chinhilda, y solo una persona los había heredado. Una persona a la que creía muerta…hasta ahora.

Se alejó de los barrotes como si estos le quemaran. No podía ser. Era imposible que su hijo estuviera vivo ¡Totalmente imposible! Había sido abandonado en el lugar más peligroso de la isla sin ningún tipo de recurso. De esta forma había esperado librarse de él y que no causara ninguna desgracia. Pero parecía que de alguna forma el bebé había logrado sobrevivir y crecer. Seguramente alguien lo había recogido y lo había criado.

La mirada fija del hombre comenzó a molestar al niño, que obviamente no sabía que la persona que tenía enfrente era su propio padre. Comenzó a maldecir en dragonés, gritándole que les dejara libres. Por supuesto aquello solo sirvió para empeorar la situación, ahora tenían a todo un grupo de vikingos armados hasta los dientes apuntándoles con sus lanzas y espadas.

Grimbeard ordenó que se apartaran para hacerse él mismo cargo de la situación. Se acercó de nuevo con las manos temblorosas y los ojos muy abiertos. Metió una mano dentro de la jaula. El dragón comenzó a gruñir, con nubes de vapor saliendo de su mandíbula ¡Malditas cuerdas que le impedían moverse! El joven miraba la mano acercándose a él, y cuando la tuvo enfrente no dudó ni un momento y mordió con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre gritó de dolor y la retiró inmediatamente. Furious soltó algo parecido a una risa, su hermano demostraba que podía defenderse solo.

El vikingo sobó su mano lastimada mientras su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja de ira por la humillación que había sufrido.

-¡Llevar la jaula a los calabozos!-Rugió.

Un grupo de soldados se apresuraron en cumplir las órdenes de su rey.

-Intentad sacar al niño que hay dentro, dad muerte al dragón si es necesario. ¿Os ha visto mucha gente entrar en palacio?

-Todo el mundo que estaba en la calle se ha acercado a mirar lo que traíamos.

-Atajo de idiotas.-Escupió. Los vikingos no se caracterizaban precisamente por su discreción, pero en aquel momento hubiera agradecido que tuvieran cuidado y no hubiesen andado paseando la jaula a la vista de todos.-Uno de vosotros que vaya a buscar a los miembros del consejo, es urgente.

-Señor.-Dijo uno de ellos.- Es posible que ahora mismo estén ocupados…

-¿Crees que me importa? ¡En el nombre de Thor, ve a buscarlos y date prisa! ¡Mi tercer hijo ha aparecido de repente!

* * *

><p>Grimbeard se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala, nervioso, farfullando cosas inteligibles. El consejo de ancianos que estaban reunidos en torno a una mesa le miraba en silencio, esperando a que dijera algo. Ese consejo estaba compuesto por los más sabios de las tribus vikingas de Allendeloeste. Normalmente el consejo no era más que un simple adorno, porque las decisiones finales siempre las acababa tomando Grimbeard. Su función solo era realmente útil cuando había alguna crisis política que requiriera más de pensar que de actuar.<p>

Y precisamente ahora estaban ante un acontecimiento un poco delicado. Al fin y al cabo no todos los días aparecía un príncipe perdido.

El tiempo pasaba y el rey vikingo no se detenía en su andar. Finalmente uno de los ancianos se atrevió a alzar la voz y preguntar.

-Mi señor, ese niño rubio… ¿Es realmente vuestro hijo?

Grimbeard se detuvo. Los ancianos contuvieron la respiración, expectantes por lo que pudiera decir. El vikingo se volvió lentamente hacia ellos y asintió.

-Sí. Lo es. Es el tercer crio que parió mi esposa.

-¿Estáis completamente seguro?

-Completamente. Tiene los mismos ojos que Chinhilda.-El rey pronunció el nombre de su esposa sin una pizca de nostalgia ni cariño, más bien lo dijo con algo de desdén.- Y el mismo pelo. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Lo sabios murmuraron entre ellos. Recordaban que hace siete años el niño había sido abandonado por ser un hiccup. Era necesario, la tradición contaba que si uno de esos "accidentes prematuros" llegaba a la edad adulta traería desgracias no solo a su familia, sino a todo su clan. Era por eso que ahora no tenían muy claro qué debían hacer con el niño.

Lo único que Grimbeard tenía claro era que no podía matarlo. Las antiguas leyes vikingas consideraban que matar a un hijo que ya había sido nombrado y que había alcanzado cierta edad era un crimen aborrecible. Y el rey de Allendeloeste podía tener muchos defectos, podía ser cruel, tiránico, violento y un saqueador compulsivo, pero desde luego no era alguien que se saltara la ley. Todo lo que hacía siempre era respetando las normas. Creía que de no hacerlo enfurecería a los dioses.

-Matarlo no es una opción.-Dijo Grimbeard en voz alta, aunque en realidad solo estuviera tratando de convencerse a si mismo.-Las leyes antiguas me lo prohíben. Lo mejor será amarrarlo a un bote y enviarlo a mar abierto, de esa forma el peligro estará lejos de nosotros.

Los ancianos del consejo de miraron entre sí, sopesando una idea que aunque absurda en las formas parecía la mejor de las opciones. Uno de ellos se levantó de su asiento y se aclaró la voz. Era un hombre de edad avanzada, y aunque se le notaba viejo no por ello estaba en los huesos. Su barba, que una vez había sido rubia, ahora se mostraba casi blanca. Iba vestido como el resto de ancianos, con pieles parecidas a una túnica. La única diferencia era que él llevaba una cinta anudada a la frente casi a la altura de sus ojos verdes.

Se trataba de Asvard Hofferson, el chamán de la ciudad, respetado por su gran sabiduría. Todos guardaron silencio esperando sus palabras.

-Mi señor, el problema no es que esté cerca o lejos. El problema es que está con vida.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-Replicó molesto el rey.-Ya he dicho que no puedo matarlo.

-No se trata de eso. Si de nuevo lo dejáis abandonado y muere sería como si vos mismo hubierais provocado el incidente. Lo mejor es tenerlo cerca para poder vigilarlo y tenerlo controlado.

-¿Qué sugerís, entonces?

-Sugiero que viva en el palacio como uno más de vuestros hijos.

-¡Ni hablar!- Gritó el rey.- Me niego a tener a ese guiñapo comiendo de la misma mesa que yo. Además dos hijos son más que suficientes, y a mí nunca me han gustado los niños.

-Pero es de sangre real.–Trató de insistir el anciano.-No estaría bien visto que viviera como uno más del pueblo siendo un campesino o un herrero. Y vos seguís siendo su padre.

-Renuncié a llamarlo "hijo" el día en que lo abandoné. No voy a cambiar de opinión ahora.

Asvard suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. Respetaba a Grimbeard como gobernante, al fin y al cabo era quien él había construido esa magnífica ciudad y unido a todos los pueblos en uno solo. Pero era tan difícil hacerlo razonar.

-Mi señor…El niño ha sobrevivido solo durante estos siete años. No sabemos cómo, pero lo ha hecho ¿No cree que eso es un designio de los dioses? Sin duda ellos quieren que siga con vida.

Esas palabras parecieron surgir efecto en Grimbeard. Aquello tenía sentido. En el mundo vikingo los fuertes y poderosos eran quienes sobrevivían por encima de todos. Los débiles en cambio estaban destinados a perecer. Pero si un guiñapo como aquel había logrado burlar a su destino y mantenerse con vida, estaba claro que algo pasaba. Tal vez sí que se debiera a la voluntad de los dioses.

¿Y quién era él para contradecirlos?

-Está bien. Que se quede en palacio y viva como uno más de nosotros.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Asvard, mientras el resto de ancianos asentía y comenzaba a discutir sobre cuál sería el mejor método para educar al niño.

-Aún queda un problema.-Dijo uno de ellos.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el dragón?

-De momento que se quede con el crio, luego veremos si puede sernos de alguna utilidad. Parece bastante fuerte y podría servir como fuerza de carga.

Grimbeard volvió a sentarse en su trono y suspiró de tal manera que más bien parecía que estuviera gruñendo.

Estaba claro que no tenía más remedio que cargar con el niño, los argumentos que le había dado el viejo chamán eran irrefutables. Esperaba tratar con él lo menos posible, no quería tener delante a alguien tan debilucho que seguramente no sería capaz ni de levantar una espada. Dejaría su educación en manos de otra persona.

En las de Asvard, por ejemplo. Porque al fin y al cabo ese anciano parecía estar muy empeñado en que el niño se quedara en palacio.

* * *

><p>Lo cierto era que Asvard tenía sus propias razones para querer que Hiccup se quedara con ellos. En primer lugar porque estaba seguro de que alguien que misteriosamente había logrado rechazar un destino tan cruel como el suyo no podía ser una persona normal y corriente. Él creía en los designios divinos, por algo era el chamán de la ciudad. Quería saber cómo lo había logrado ¡Sin duda tenía que ser cosa de los dioses! Y en segundo lugar porque simplemente le parecía injusto volver a abandonarlo ahora. El vikingo pensaba en todo eso mientras bajaba con una antorcha en la mano las escaleras de piedra que conducían hacia los calabozos. Normalmente los castillos vikingos carecían de celdas, pues no era práctica común entre los vikingos hacer prisioneros. Sin embargo el castillo de Grimbeard disponía de un par de ellas, tal era la peculiaridad de su dueño.<p>

Los prisioneros se encontraban en el primero de los calabozos. El anciano se asomó a los barrotes y pudo ver al dragón totalmente encadenado y al niño apoyado en una de sus patas, con una cadena alrededor de los tobillos. El calabozo dejaba ver signos de lucha. Las paredes estaban quemadas. Seguramente habían peleado tratando de escapar, sin saber que los soldados de Grimbeard tenían fama de ser los más duros de todos. No era fácil vencerlos. Al final ambos habían acabado agotados de tanto chillar y retorcerse para tratar de liberarse de las ataduras. Ahora estaban profundamente dormidos.

Asvard observó con especial atención cómo el niño estaba tan pegado al dragón. No parecía tenerle miedo, el ser alado cubría al rubio con una de sus alas de forma protectora. Era todo muy extraño. Después de eso se fijó en la cara del niño, inocente y aún de rasgos dulces e infantiles.

A partir de mañana ese niño iba a estar bajo su tutela.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

* * *

><p>Capítulo largo porque había muchas cosas que explicar (Aunque Grimbeard aún se guarda unas cuantas cosas bajo la manga que irán saliendo en los capítulos posteriores) Espero que no se os haya hecho muy aburrido. A partir del siguiente comenzará la parte movida de la historia y veremos más a Hiccup y Furious ¡Ahora empieza el camino de Hiccup II para convertirse en héroe! C:<p>

Creo que tengo un problema y es que soy incapaz de hacer serio a Hiccup ante algo tan desagradable como la muerte :_D Claro que es porque tiene a Furious a su lado, pero en lo sucesivo las cosas no van a ser así de bonitas…

Algo que me han preguntado mucho: Si, mezclo cosas de los libros con las películas siempre que sean cosas que queden bien, que aporten datos curiosos o que no se contradigan las unas con las otras.

Aviso desde ya que voy a incluir algunos OCC . Sé que a mucha gente no le gustan los OCC, pero es necesario que aparezcan ¿Por qué? Pues porque en el relato del libro apenas se nombran personajes, tan solo a la familia de Hiccup, pero es lógico pensar que si a partir de ahora Hiccup va a relacionarse con seres humanos va a tener que hacer algunos amigos. Tranquilos que ninguno de ellos van a ser Mary Sue o Gary Stu. Es más ¡Creo que os van a gustar mucho porque son encantadores!

De momento os he presentado al primero de ellos: **Asvard Hofferson**, el chamán principal de Allendeloeste. He dicho Hofferson, si, pero no va a ser como Astrid. Serio pero justo, va a ser él quien se encargue de educar a Hiccup en las costumbres humanas ¿Podrá conseguirlo o se volverá loco en el intento?

Cuando estaba pensando en Allendeloeste tenía en mente esta canción:

_John Powell - My Cousin, My Descendant (Just Visiting)_

¡Os recomiendo que la escuchéis mientras pensáis en este reino!

Ahora una **aclaración:**

**-Ocho llamas:** En las películas de HTTYD se menciona que cada dragón tiene un límite de llamas. Una vez que llega a ese límite ya no puede expulsar fuego y tiene que pasar un tiempo para recuperarse. El número de llamaradas varía dependiendo de la especie de dragón. Lo normal es que tengan cinco o seis. Cuanto más poderoso es el dragón más llamas tiene. Por ejemplo, el Cremallerus tiene cinco llamas, mientras que el Night Fury tiene siete. En este caso como se trata de un Seadragonus, un dragón bastante potente, le he puesto también un buen número, ocho llamas. Sin embargo esto irá cambiando con el tiempo. Al fin y al cabo Furious es joven y aún no sabe el poder devastador que tiene su fuego…

Y una respuesta al review de_stephanyluna, _que no puedo responder por privado: Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, intento hacerlo más o menos con el estilo de los libros, aunque como ves tomo algunas cosas de las películas.

Eso es todo por ahora. Muchísimas gracias a los que dejáis **reviews** y aportáis ideas, como veis las tengo en cuenta a la hora de escribir el relato. Espero que me sigáis dejando lindos comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir y sois maravillosos/as porque me muero de amor cada vez que los leo.

Y ya dejo de escribir porque me han salido unas notas finales muy largas.

**Espero actualizar en un par de semanas. **

**¡Muchos besos y feliz Snoggletog!**


End file.
